


Rescue

by destieljunkie



Series: Blue Bloods [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Destiel - Freeform, Fractured Fairy Tale, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Wolf! Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieljunkie/pseuds/destieljunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years have passed since Dean claimed Castiel as his mate for life. They now have a home and family and are still very happy together. Castiel starts to become concerned he is going into heat again and fears it may have something to do with a mysterious presence that seems to be watching him from the shadows in the woods at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

Dean and Castiel had spent five happy years together since their first meeting and they had since been blessed with two beautiful children. The boy looked just like Dean. He was strong and fair and he had his father’s green eyes and fiery temperament. The baby girl had much more delicate features and was the image of Castiel. She had shiny raven hair and big blue eyes that were framed by thick dark lashes. Castiel was amazed by the fact that she could bend Dean’s indomitable will to do whatever she wanted, without even trying.

Late one evening as the autumn drew in, the couple were sitting together on the ledge of their bedroom window at the top of the tower. They were looking out across the golden tree tops that lined the hidden valley. Castiel had started to feel very strange of late. He hadn’t said anything to Dean because he fussed so much whenever Castiel was sick, and he didn’t want to worry him. Castiel thought he knew what it was when the first tendrils of warmth started to spiral up from deep inside him, and he couldn’t understand why his body would betray him in such a way. He had already found his perfect mate in Dean. Castiel was fidgeting in Dean’s lap, so he pulled him closer with the strength of one arm, and buried his face in Castiel’s neck.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Dean asked with concern, as he suddenly lifted up one hand and pressed it to Castiel’s brow. “You’re hot.” He added quietly. “Are you sick?”

“No, Dean. At least, I don’t think so.” Castiel sighed, while he squirmed restlessly beneath the suffocating and possessive hold that Dean still had on him. He was reluctant to admit what he thought was happening to him again, but he would never be able to lie to Dean. “I’ve been trying to ignore it, but it seems to be getting worse. I haven’t felt quite like this since before the first time you knotted me.” Castiel answered, and a blush dotted his cheeks at the pleasant memory of the moment when Dean had claimed him. He subconsciously brought up one hand and rubbed his fingertips across the two small, round scars at the base of his neck. Dean let out a low growl of approval when he remembered their first time, and Castiel could feel a warm stream of air skim across the surface of his cheek. It still made him tremble. Dean could always make him weak with a simple touch, or the caress of hot breath over his skin.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

Castiel continued to wriggle around in Dean’s grasp until he could put it off no longer, and he shifted his body slightly so that he could look him in the eyes.

“I think I’m going into heat again.” He whispered, as he bit down into his lip and let his gaze wander into the space behind Dean’s shoulder. He was twisting his fingers together while he waited for Dean to say something. “I don’t understand.” Castiel tried to hold back a sob when he let Dean embrace him. “I have everything I could ever want and you keep me more than satisfied.” He added with a shy smile. Dean leaned in and groped his ass. He couldn’t deny it, but Castiel still looked upset.

“Hey.” Dean coaxed, as he gently tilted Castiel’s chin upwards with the push of one fingertip. He bowed his head slightly and encouraged Castiel to look at him. “Is it time for me to fill you up with another little one?” He asked, and he spread his palm over Castiel’s belly and rubbed smooth, round circles over his stomach.

“Maybe.” Castiel answered quietly. Dean was right. The last time his heat had been that intense was when Dean had given him their baby girl. He had managed to keep it under control for the most part. Sometimes Dean would have to give him a lot of attention until it subsided, and some of the herbs and wild flowers that grew around the base of the tower were reasonably good suppressants. Castiel had read about how certain infusions could help dampen the fever. The combination of both of these had allowed him to manage it pretty well over the last few years. “I don’t really know. It just feels _different_.” He admitted at last. Dean was still staring at him with a look in his piercing green eyes that demanded a better explanation, but Castiel simply did not have one to give. It felt like he was being drawn somehow to a mysterious and dangerous power that seemed to call to him from somewhere deep in the woods beyond. It crawled across his senses like a cold shadow and made him feel very vulnerable. Castiel had never been worried about being an Omega since Dean had taken him back to his tower five years ago. He had always felt so safe and protected from the perils of the outside world. Castiel belonged to Dean. He had the marks to prove that, but for the first time since they had been together, he felt afraid.

_____

That night, Castiel could hardly breathe. His skin was damp with perspiration and he couldn't alleviate the relentless itch that moved over his warm body like a swarm of tiny insects. He was trying hard not to disturb Dean, where he was sleeping soundly next to him with one arm draped in a covetous hold across Castiel’s waist. Every time he moved, Dean would stir and grunt something incoherent into the soft cotton of his pillow and Castiel was anxious not to wake him. If he saw him like this then there could be no doubt about what was happening to him, and he didn’t want to make Dean think that his unexpected rush of fertility had something to do with anyone else but him. Dean was all he had ever wanted and he had always taken such good care of him.

Castiel suddenly sensed the warmth of something wet slide out of him and drip slowly down the inside of his thighs. He lay as still as he could, his arms staying rigid by his sides when he felt Dean’s hold tighten around him. Even in the dim light, Castiel could see that Dean's nostrils were pulsating as he inhaled the intoxicating scent of potent slick. He held his breath as Dean moved against him in his sleep. He was fully hard next to his side, and he started to subconsciously rut against Castiel with a desperate need to affirm his dominance. Castiel never had any objection to Dean behaving in such a way, but this was something else and it scared him.

Castiel carefully lifted Dean’s arm, and silently wriggled free of him so that he could get out of bed. He was making Dean restless, and Castiel didn’t think he would be able to get back to sleep now, anyway. He needed to clean himself up, so he covered Dean’s body with the sheet and walked over to the window. His face was illuminated by a soft wash of moonlight as he surveyed the dense copse of trees below. He thought he could see a flurry of movement near the edge of the forest, but it was so dark that he couldn't be certain that it wasn’t just a trick of the light. Castiel started shivering uncontrollably while he waited by the arch of glass. He thought at first that it may have been from the chill breeze of autumn that was pushing through the gaps in the frame, and he wrapped his arms around his back.

Then he saw the eyes.

Someone, or something, was staring up at him as he stood mesmerized by the searching gaze. He felt strangely drawn to whatever it was, but he was still frightened. They had not seen a single living soul come by the tower since they had first made it their home. His body pulsed again, as he peered down into the gloom and he felt more slick trickle down his legs. He could see a glimmer of white shining out from behind two limitless pools of the richest brown that Castiel had ever seen. He gasped in a fractured breath as he dipped out of sight and flattened his back against the cold stone wall so that he was completely hidden from view. Castiel swallowed hard and tried to resist the desire to reach down and touch himself. The sensation was almost as unbearable as it was mystifying. He sank slowly down the surface of the stone brick and hugged his knees up to his chest as tightly as he could. He would have to tell Dean about it in the morning. It was the last thought that skittered through his mind before he fell asleep curled up on the floor.

_____

“Hey, wake up.” Castiel could hear Dean’s muffled, but insistent voice as he tried to shake him awake. As he gradually came into view, Castiel could see that Dean was standing over him, his face lined with worry. He had the baby in one arm, and the other was stroking Castiel’s damp hair from his face. “Is everything alright?” Dean asked roughly. “Why are you out of bed?”

Castiel was slowly roused from sleep as Dean helped him to sit up, and he couldn’t help but notice the moist patch that had spread up his back when he had been laid on his side during the night. Most of it had dried against his skin, but he could tell that Dean had sensed it. He cautiously sniffed at the air, and Castiel could see Dean's lip curl up just enough to reveal one of his pointed, white canines. He licked at it with the tip of his pink tongue, as if he wanted to make sure that it was still sharp. Castiel raised one hand and gently touched his cheek to try and calm him.

“No, Dean. I don’t think it is.” Castiel admitted, almost apologetically. He carefully took his daughter from his mate and held her close to him as he kissed the top of her head. _That_ conversation was definitely one that they should have when they were alone. “We’ll talk later.” Castiel whispered, and Dean just nodded but Castiel knew that he wouldn't take the news well. He had always been fiercely protective.

Castiel was reluctant to go outside for the rest of the day.

Dean had just settled both children down for a well-earned afternoon nap and had started pacing up and down the floor of the main hall while he waited for Castiel to come downstairs. His eyes scanned the surroundings. The family crest hung proudly over the roaring fireplace. It was the same emblem that graced the pin that Dean had given Castiel as a gift when he had first desired to mate him. Castiel still kept it on the wooden dresser next to his bed in the same little box, with the red silk ribbon that Dean had wrapped it in. The rose he had pressed between two books so that it would be preserved forever. Castiel had often considered how lucky he was to have had them both stuffed in his tunic pocket as he had fled into the woods that day. They were all he had of his life before Dean had carried him away. Beautiful symbols of their eternal pairing.

Dean was musing over the happy recollection of the first time he had taken Castiel as his own when he heard his light footfalls behind him. Dean reached for him and lifted his Omega down the last step to hold him close in his arms.

“Tell me.” Dean commanded. “Tell me what this is all about. It’s been driving me crazy all day.” Castiel hushed him with a gentle press of one finger against his lips and took him by the hand. They sat by the fireside together as Castiel proceeded to tell Dean about the peculiar pair of dark eyes that had attempted to draw him outside. Dean was silent for a moment and Castiel could feel his fingers flexing in agitation around his hand. The pace of his breaths had started to increase, and Castiel could see a green glint of jealousy pass across his face as he listened to him finish the story. “I don’t like the sound of it.” Dean muttered, and a rumble of displeasure vibrated through his throat. His rapid heartbeat was visibly thudding underneath his skin.

“I don’t want it either!” Castiel stammered out with frustration. “I was scared, Dean. Really scared.” He added. Dean was watching him with a stern expression.

“Well, it seems like your body did.” He replied indignantly. “I know you were leaking last night, Cas. I could smell it.”

Castiel’s shining blue eyes widened in dismay.

“I couldn’t help it! I think there might be something wrong with me, Dean.” He stuttered as he bit back another sob. Dean continued to study his face with that impenetrable gaze. “I’m yours, Dean. Nothing can ever change that.” Castiel added, as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck.

Dean cuddled him in response, and his reassuring kisses soon became more passionate and desperate as his Alpha instincts overpowered the fact that he was still sulking. He hadn't yet had the chance to satiate his arousal from the night before, when Castiel had been writhing about next to him in their bed and tempting Dean’s senses with the scent of his heat. Castiel tipped his head back in a gesture of submission, and that was all Dean needed to ease him down onto his back and cover his Omega's body with his own. He licked and pinched at the delicate skin of Castiel’s throat as his knot started to swell. Castiel was already over-stimulated from his experience during the night, and he had no intention of resisting Dean’s advances. Castiel turned over onto his stomach and lifted up his hips to allow Dean to undress him more easily.

Dean was amazed at how responsive Castiel was, and he moved his hands up and down his mate's warm body while he prepared to knot him again. Dean could no longer control the raw impulses that consumed him and he held Castiel down with just the strength of one hand snaked around the back of his neck. Dean wanted to make sure that Castiel knew that he was his, and his alone. Castiel had never doubted it, but Dean seemed to need the sudden reassurance, and pushed into Castiel with possessive thrusts, until he was completely immersed in the throbbing heat of his Omega’s body. They lay joined together in front of the fire for at least an hour, after Dean had forced copious amounts of his seed into his mate and locked him firmly around his cock.

Castiel seemed to be much cooler by the evening. He had let Dean cosset him as much as he had wanted to since his knot had slowly contracted and released him. As the grey twilight crept through the dark forest, Dean was becoming extremely agitated and maintained a watchful vigilance on the line of trees just outside the path that led to their tower. Castiel was happy to remain inside and out of sight. He wasn’t sure what this potential threat could be, but he didn’t want any part of it. He was terrified that it was someone from the village that had come to look for him at last. He had been missing for years.

_Surely they had forgotten him by now._

Even worse than that, was the contemptible possibility that wandering hunters had eventually heard the rumours of the large wolf that lived in the forbidden forest. He was fairly certain that Dean hadn't changed form since that fateful night before Castiel had followed him into the woods and begged Dean to claim him. He had never seen the transformation himself, but he remembered the grievous howl that had haunted him when Dean believed that Castiel had forsaken him forever. Castiel would never allow anything to threaten the happiness that they had found together, no matter how scared he was inside. They had a family now, and Castiel knew that Dean would protect them all with his dying breath if it came to it. He really was very lucky.

Dean had already fetched three batches of firewood from the forest, and Castiel started to suppose that he may have had an ulterior motive for his repeated trips into the nearby grove. He seemed to be satisfied that there was nothing lurking in the dark shadows after a final _sweep of the perimeter_ as he called it, and they all went to bed early that night. Little did Dean suspect as he finally closed his eyes in sleep, that he would be waking up alone.

_____

Castiel had yet another fitful and sleepless night. He had expected it, but that didn’t make it any easier to deal with. The heat that surged through his blood had been temporarily cooled by Dean making love to him again before they had both fallen asleep, but now it was back and it was almost overpowering. Castiel could feel his skin tingle every time he moved, and there was a pounding sensation that twisted mercilessly inside him when it flowed almost ceaselessly from his stomach to deep inside his groin.

He needed air.

Heedless of any budding danger from the night outside, Castiel hurried downstairs and unhooked his red cloak from the peg on the wall. Dean had insisted that he had a new one made only a few weeks after they had settled into the tower. He knew how much Castiel had loved it, and his old one had been inadvertently left behind on that eventful morning five years ago. As far as everyone else knew, Castiel had just seemingly disappeared without a trace. The locals blamed it on the lure of the mysterious forest, of course. Castiel was not the first boy to vanish into the woods and he would almost certainly not be the last. In his haste to save Dean from certain death, he had actually just forgotten it.

Castiel wrapped the new cape around his shoulders and pulled up the hood as a disguise, while he lifted the latch on the front door with his free hand, and stepped outside. The fresh cool air of the autumn night was a welcome release that swept over him and helped to pacify the burning torment that invaded every one of his senses and assaulted his young body. He stood still under the shadow of the window ledge as he tried to calm his breathing and steady the rapid beat of his heart. He was torn between the desperation to return to Dean’s side, and the insatiable longing to rid himself of the torture of an unnecessary and unwanted dark place that he had been falling into for almost three days. He wanted to cry.

_One more minute and he would go back inside._

Castiel told himself, as he stared up at the bright dots that littered the dusky canvas of the night sky above his head. Everything looked so peaceful in the moonlight, so different from the storm that raged inside him. He sighed profoundly and decided that he would just have to wait it out. He would let Dean take him as often as he could in the hope that it would help to hasten his cycle. It might be the only way that he could find some semblance of relief, and if they were blessed with another little one as a result, then so be it.

He was just about to reach for the door again when he heard a distinctive rustle of leaves and the snapping of dry twigs that had fallen from some of the lower branches.

Castiel froze.

He could hear the lustful breaths of someone hiding in the cover of the heavy undergrowth at the edge of the forest. He scrambled for the latch as a terrified gasp caught in his throat, but he wasn’t quite quick enough. Someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him roughly away from the safety of his home and covered his mouth with a large hand. He tried to scream, to call for Dean to save him from some unseen terror that had waited for him in the trees, but nothing came out. A strong arm gripped him tightly around his waist and before he even knew what was happening, he had been lifted clean off the ground in one swift and purposeful movement and slung across somebody’s shoulder. Castiel felt light-headed and sick as he was bumped over the uneven ground in between the branching saplings at a pace that seemed unnaturally fast for any human to be able to maintain. After only a few minutes, the dizziness and fear finally overcame him and he passed out cold as he was carried off to some dreadful place where Dean would never find him.

_____

Dean wasn't used to sleeping in so late into the morning. He pawed blindly at the sheets in the space where his mate should have been, and jerked fully awake as soon as he realized that Castiel was not beside him. He sat up quickly and scanned the room for some sign that maybe he had just forgotten to wake him for breakfast. His pointed ears twitched as he listened for any sound, but he could hear nothing. Dean kicked back the covers and pushed himself out of bed. He grabbed the top sheet and wrapped it around his waist to protect what little modesty he possessed and headed straight for the window. It had been left slightly open all night, and the morning breeze bit into his bare flesh and made him shiver. He quickly pulled it closed with a dull click and decided to search for Castiel downstairs. The children must have still been sleeping soundly. It was unusual for the late hour, but not unheard of, so he left it for the moment and bounded down the stone steps that led to the main hall.

“Cas?” Dean shouted, as he moved through the lower floor while a dull sense of alarm started to well up inside him. “Castiel?” Dean could find no sign that Castiel had even been there at all since the night before, and he was really starting to panic. “Dammit, Cas. Where are you?” Dean muttered to himself. Castiel would never have left without telling him. He might have been a little excitable at times, but he was still an Omega and he knew his place, even though Dean cherished him. He shouted his name one last time before he decided to check outside. As soon as Dean opened the door, his heart sank and his stomach turned over in distress. He knew that smell.

Dean growled deep and crouched down on all fours as his Alpha senses took over. He sniffed around the edge of the trees and scratched at the earth on the ground, where he could taste the scent of his beloved Castiel on every fallen leaf. His keen instincts had never been wrong, and from the moment that he recognized that abhorrent stench, he knew that Castiel had been taken.

_____

_Sablehides._

The darkest and fiercest of all the Alpha breeds that had once made the forest their home. Castiel had never mentioned them in his stories, even though he had heard the name once or twice. Their kind was said to have died out years ago, after the last wave of the great sickness and periodical hunting rampages had supposedly wiped them all out. They had once been bitter enemies on account of the fact that the Winchesters were seemingly one of the rare families that prized male Omegas, instead of forcing them to be helpless submissives. Dean had some vague recollection of them from early childhood. He had suspected many years ago that they may have been responsible for the death of some of his kin, but he had never tried to avenge them. He had honestly believed that they were all dead. There had been a whisper long ago that they also used dark magic to cast a spell over the boys that they wanted to take as their own. Dean was starting to wonder if maybe Castiel had been seduced by such an enchantment. It gave him some comfort to believe that Castiel's body had been forced to react the way that it had, and not because he had been tempted by a stronger mate. Their terrible presence would also suggest that they were probably responsible for all the missing children over the years, and Dean shuddered. Castiel would undoubtedly endure the same fate as those poor hapless souls that had suffered the misfortune of being taken and claimed without consent. His heart beat against his chest at the thought of his beautiful boy being abused by such wicked creatures. Dean had made his claim on him, and that should have been enough, but that would matter little to them. He pushed away the disturbing images.

There was no doubt in his mind that Castiel had been taken by one of the Sablehides. Dean continued to try and track his scent to find out in which direction they had gone. He had no idea how much of a head start that Castiel's abductor may have had on him, but it wouldn’t really matter once Dean had begun to pursue him. He would stop at nothing to get Castiel back, and he hadn't lied when he had told him that he mated for life. Dean was intensely loyal, and every second spent away from his mate was agony.

Dean sprinted back to the tower and ran upstairs to wake the babies. He would have to find someone to look after them before he went after Castiel. As much as the urgency to hunt flowed through his veins, he knew that they would have to be taken care of first. He hurried to the nursery and scooped them both up, one in each arm. Their little bodies were still laden with sleep and they struggled to open their eyes as Dean carried them downstairs. His mind was now made up, and he ran through the forest and down into the valley to the nearest village. The last time that he had dared to venture away from the tower was to visit the seamstress that had made Castiel’s new cloak for him. She lived right on the borders of the settlement and led a solitary life, but Dean was fairly certain that she could be trusted. His need was pressing and he had nowhere else to go, so he ran on as fast as he could.

The woman looked more than a little surprised to see him again after so many years and seemed reluctant to let him in at first. Dean told her the sorry tale in a rush of breath and broken explanations as he begged her to help him. The Winchester legend was not unknown to her and whether from fear or pity, she eventually agreed to take them in. Dean kissed them both fondly on the cheek in turn, as he murmured gentle farewells to them and promised to return as soon as he could. They accepted it rather well considering, and soon took to her the moment that a batch of warm cookies was dangled in front of them. Dean was so proud of them both as he steeled himself for the chase and closed the wooden door of the little cottage behind him.

_____

Castiel could see the golden floor of the autumn forest rushing past beneath him as he slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding, and he felt intensely nauseous as he was jostled violently along the path. He could feel the unbearably tight grip of a strong arm across the back of his thighs and he knew that he was being carried upside down over someone’s shoulder. After a few seconds, his mind began to clear and he realized why he thought that he was going to be sick. An unfamiliar scent was drifting up from underneath him and it was so potent, that it made him feel ill. There was an undertone of Alpha and the smell of the forest, but there was also something else. It seemed unpleasant and artificial and Castiel couldn’t quite identify it, but he found it repugnant.

He wanted Dean.

Castiel had absolutely no idea why he had been taken away from Dean, but he knew now that the presence of those dark eyes in the forest was no coincidence. Someone had been watching and waiting for him in the shadows, and he had no doubt that it was because he was an Omega, and a male one at that. His treacherous body may have responded to the presence of a challenging Alpha, but his mind and his heart belonged to Dean. Castiel held on to that thought as he wondered sorrowfully if he would ever see him again. He could feel the silent tears stream down his face as they moved through the trees. He was thankful that his sadness was hidden by the scarlet hood that had fallen over his face. He tried to reach up to push it back when he felt a sudden rush of fear. He could hardly move. He realized that his hands had been bound together by a thick strand of flax. He attempted to slide them free, but the rope just cut deeper into his delicate skin if he moved around too much. He started to panic. Being carried off into the forest by a strange lust-driven Alpha was bad enough, but being tied up and then dragged off to some dark corner of the world to be subjected to _goodness knows what_   was something else entirely. He suspected that the fact that he had been abducted against his will was probably not a good sign that he would be treated with any form of respect, and certainly no mercy.

The tears came again.

The journey seemed to last forever. Castiel had no idea how long he had been unconscious, or if Dean was even aware that he was missing yet. The trees were much denser in this part of the forest and the sunlight filtered through the upper branches intermittently and rarely touched the ground. He could smell the moist earth of decaying bark that had been untouched by the warmth of the sun for many days.

Castiel had no concept of time there at all. Dean would be so worried when he realized… and the babies. The thought was too much, and he really imagined that he was going to be sick for sure now. The fear that he had felt only moments ago was now more about the concern that he had for those that he loved.

Dean was going to be pissed when he found out.

That much Castiel knew for sure. He dared to hope that Dean would try and rescue him as they moved on relentlessly, and ever deeper into the forest. His mind started to stray, and he began to wonder if he could maybe leave some trace… some sign that Dean could follow. He knew that he would be able to track his scent, but the smell of the rival Alpha was so strong that he feared it might mask his own. Castiel thought hard for a minute and then he remembered his cloak. It was a terrible shame to have to ruin it. Dean loved it so and had made a serious point of replacing his old one but this was an emergency, after all.

Castiel carefully moved his hands in the restraints until he could make a tentative grab for one of the lower corners that was fluttering past him in the breeze. With every movement, he was swung about in a different direction and it made it very difficult, but after a few minutes of concentrated effort he managed to pinch one corner of the material between his fingers. He pulled the edge up to his mouth and bit at the stitching until he finally managed to free one end of the crimson thread and quickly wound it around one of his wrists. He secured a knot in the end and waited for a few seconds until an overhanging branch jutted within his reach. He judged the distance just right, and managed to hook the loop of cotton over a particularly sharp sprig.

He watched it hopefully, as the material started to fray and unravel at the corner as they moved further through the forest. Castiel was overcome with weariness again. He had just put the last of what little energy he had left into making the sign for Dean to follow. He sagged back down against the body of whoever it was that had carried him so far into the woods and watched the thin trail of red follow him as his eyes started to flutter shut again.

_____

As soon as Dean was free of the clearing, he had just one purpose. All his Alpha senses were brought to a single point as he stretched out his jaw and sniffed purposefully at the air. He drew in a deep growl that was so low it made his chest vibrate with the effort. He headed back up the valley and reached their home in less than an hour. He dropped straight down to the ground again and quickly retrieved Castiel’s scent at the edge of the forest. He began to move slowly forward through the trees with his wet nose pressed close to the earth. The filthy reek of his opponent now contaminated the fresh smell of most of the immediate area and Dean found it difficult to pick up the trail at first. There was nothing else for it.

He was going to have to transform.

It was the only way that he would be able to move with enough speed to gain back the precious time that had already been lost. He hadn't even attempted it since he had been with Castiel because he wasn’t sure what his reaction would have been, and the last thing that he wanted to do was to frighten him. Castiel knew that Dean could take the form of a wolf, of course, but he had never actually seen it happen. He had once caught sight of his shadow under the door of the flour store that had once been his home as the change had come over him, but that was a long time ago, and Dean had been desperate to claim him then. There had been no need since.

Dean stretched out fully in the fallen leaves and opened his mouth wide. His lips curved back to reveal the sharp white teeth that had once sunk into Castiel’s soft neck and marked him forever. Dean flexed and twisted the thick muscles that rippled beneath his skin, as his body started to shift and change into the shape of a large grey wolf. He soon caught the unmistakeable scent of his claim and tipped back his head to reveal the keen lupine points of his teeth that glinted dangerously in the sunlight. He let out a thunderous cry that sounded as if it was loaded full of pain and determination. He set off into the woods at an impossibly fast pace and swore with everything that he had that he would not rest again until he had Castiel in his arms.

_____

The morning was almost over by the time they reached their destination. Castiel suddenly felt everything drag to a halt and cautiously opened his eyes when he realized that they had stopped moving altogether. He heard a muffled shout in the distance, just before he was dropped rather abruptly onto the hard ground with a thud. He rubbed at his back and blinked rapidly in the sunlight while he pushed back what was left of his hood from his pale face, and hurriedly bit through the narrow line of thread that had marked his path through the dense trees. His heart sank as he studied his new surroundings. The whole place was dark and cheerless and seemed to have been allowed to fall into disrepair. Castiel imagined that the place may have looked quite different in better times, but it was not his home.

He missed Dean even more.

His tearful blue eyes searched the deep recesses of the forest in desperation. He longed to see his magnificent Alpha come bounding out of the shadows at any minute and save him, but everything was quiet and still. Castiel bowed his head and waited. It was only a matter of seconds before he felt someone drag him roughly to his feet. His hands remained tied together and he still felt very dizzy and sick. He was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his balance. As soon as the mysterious man came up behind him again, he could feel the familiar sensations surging through his blood. He had no doubt now that he had become the target of another fierce Alpha that wanted to use his young Omega body in ways that he couldn’t bear to imagine. He held his breath and cowered away from the unwanted attention that was being lavished over the back of his neck. He shivered when he felt someone move around him and sniff at the base of his throat. When the man drew back, Castiel could see his face at last. He was dark and broad, with black hair that hung loosely about his shoulders. Castiel recognized the deep brown of his eyes that were now scanning the length of his body and shining with a sense of danger. Castiel swallowed hard as he tried to avoid the penetrating gaze that made him feel more vulnerable than ever.

The man laughed.

“Yes, I think you will do very nicely.” He said, and he leaned into Castiel once more. “Put him in the tower.” He called gruffly over his shoulder to a rather untidy looking man that was waiting on the steps behind him. “I will see to this one myself.” He smiled with a wink that was definitely meant for Castiel and disappeared inside as he was dragged reluctantly to his cold stone prison at the top of the neglected building. He felt someone fiddling with the rope at his wrists and was grateful that he could move his hands again. He was rubbing at the damaged skin on his arms when he was shoved violently into the middle of the room and heard the door lock behind him. The place was almost completely empty apart from a small drinking bowl and a wooden bed that looked as though it had been constructed in a hurry. He was very glad that there was a small window cut into one wall, and he ran to it and stared out sadly across the tops of the trees. There was nothing but forest in every direction and he had never felt so alone. He rested his head wearily against the dirty glass and sobbed until his throat was dry and all his tears were spent.

No one came for him that day.

_____

Dean had been running for hours. Every sinew ached and his skin felt hot and clammy under the warmth of the sunlight. He was encouraged by the fact that Castiel’s scent was stronger now, and it spurred him on tirelessly until he knew that he had almost reached the middle of the forest. Dean slowed down when he thought that he could see a loop of red cotton wound around a small branch above his head. It was almost imperceptible in the dim light and he might have missed it save for the subtle aroma in the air of something familiar and warm.

Castiel.

Dean stopped suddenly in surprise, and quickly changed back to his human form. He stood up straight and took the unexpected opportunity to stretch out his back and alleviate some of the tension that pulled at his overworked muscles. He peered at the scarlet cord as it radiated out in an unbroken line far into the distance and he ran his hand along it as he breathed in the beautiful scent that made him sure that Castiel had definitely come that way.

The morning had almost worn away, and Dean was still many miles from the bleak place where his beloved Castiel was imprisoned, alone and frightened. Dean knew that he wouldn't be able to last long on his own. He had taken care of him since he had claimed him at fifteen and he had never known anything else. Dean's heart ached for him, and it made him all the more determined to press on without pause before he was completely consumed by hopelessness.

Castiel didn't know that Dean was coming for him.

He could just see the sunset through the small glass window. It was his only light in the confines of the tiny room and now that was fading too. He willed the sun to stay in the sky just a little while longer, as he ran his long fingers over the shiny surface and reached for the little latch between the bars that would allow him to open it and take in some much needed fresh air. He eventually managed to push it open and listened miserably to the silence of the forest at dusk.

Dean remained close to the line of thread and steadily made his way towards Castiel once he had transformed back into the wolf. Most of the afternoon had silently passed him by and the sun was setting on a far horizon. He was exhausted. The relentless chase had cost him the last scrap of energy that he had, and now his emotions were shattered. He had to rest.

He sank down on his haunches and leaned up against the nearest tree as he steadied his breathing and took a moment to try and forget how lost he was without his Omega. He forced down the pain that twisted inside him while he pulled away and padded up to the rise of the bank at the edge of the clearing. He raised his muzzle to the sky and let out many long, lamentable howls that tore from deep inside his chest. They shook the leaves and trembled through the clear autumn air and up into the stars.

Castiel held his breath and leaned forward as he heard the chilling cry in the distance. He knew what it was at once, and his heart filled with hope. He wrapped his hands around the cold bars and whispered out into the night.

“I’m here… Dean. I’m right here.”

Dean was soon up and on his paws again, as he made his way towards the place where Castiel was being held. The daylight was almost gone by the time he reached the outer wall, and he crept stealthily through the shadows as he moved around the building in search of a way in. He could sense that Castiel was close, but he didn't dare make a sound until he was certain he would be able to reach him.

Castiel called down to him from the top of the tower. He had smelled his Alpha as he paced underneath the window, and there were no words that could ever express how wonderful it was to see him. Dean silently changed back in the hope that he would not arouse too much suspicion, but before he even had the chance to call back up to Castiel, he felt a dark presence at his side.

“Winchester.” The man spat in disgust, when he recognized the essence of an ancient foe. “The last one, I presume.” He added, as Dean tried hard to resist the urge to tear out his throat. He had to make sure that Castiel was safe first. “So, you have come to try and take back your little bitch, have you?” Dean turned with a snarl carved into his mouth as he grabbed for the other Alpha, but he was too quick and stepped back and just out of reach. “Do you have any idea how rare male Omegas are?” The other man asked, as he spared a glance up to the window where Castiel was staring down at Dean with wonder in his eyes. “He’s a pretty one, as well. I want him.”

“You can’t have him, he’s mine.” Dean growled, and set his shoulders defiantly. He was more than ready to fight for him. “I know what _you_ are… and I didn’t have to use dark magic to seduce him.” Dean knew that any other Alpha should really respect his claim on Castiel, and he hoped that this Sablehide had enough pride left in him to honour that. Maybe he could persuade him to let him go. He really didn’t want Castiel to see him spill another man’s blood, but his patience was being tested. “Give him back to me, and I might let you live.” Dean threatened, and he clenched his fists tightly at his sides.

He wasn’t going to ask twice. The rival Alpha paused uncertainly for a moment and the smirk died on his lips when he saw the burning intensity in Dean’s eyes. He meant it.

“I am willing to let him go if you swear never to return here.” He said thoughtfully to Dean. He nodded his acceptance. Dean's heart was beating so fast, that he couldn’t even speak. Castiel was hurriedly brought down to the courtyard while he shifted restlessly in an inflexible grip and was held fast by the same accomplice that had manhandled him earlier. The Alpha encircled him as he kept his gaze fixed on Castiel’s face. “You must be very special indeed if your Alpha came for you. That’s a rare bond.” He breathed quietly. “Consider this your lucky day.” Castiel was suddenly released, and he ran to Dean and let him cover him with passionate and desperate kisses as soon as he had fallen into his embrace.

Dean and Castiel fled the clearing hand in hand without looking back. Dean was so happy to have him back that his steps were now light and carefree, and all weariness seemed to have left him. Castiel suggested that Dean should maybe go on ahead and make sure it was safe.

“Not a chance.” Dean replied, as he lifted Castiel up into his arms and prepared to carry him all the way home. “I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

_____

Castiel had been home for a few weeks and had almost made a full recovery. Sometimes he had nightmares and occasional bouts of sickness, but Dean was more attentive than he had ever been and Castiel truly felt as though he really was the most precious thing in the world.

Just as Dean had once promised him. His eyes sparkled with tears of happiness as he settled into Dean’s lap and breathed in every part of him.

“Dean.” Castiel started hesitantly, and he bit his lip and turned his face to look at him. “I think I know why I’ve been feeling a little sick lately.” He murmured nervously as their eyes met. Dean didn’t say anything. He was studying Castiel’s expression as a shy smile started to pull at one corner of his mouth. He ran his wet tongue gently along Castiel’s exposed throat and inhaled deeply, just to make sure.

“Are you?” He whispered, with wide green eyes.

Castiel just nodded modestly.

“Yes, Dean. I think I am.”

“Well, I’ll tell you what, Cas.” Dean smiled in return, and pulled Castiel in close as he circled his palm over his swollen stomach and sprinkled his cheek with loving kisses. “You’re just full of little surprises.”

_____


End file.
